Dreams of the Soul
by Corim
Summary: Musouka has finally come home, but now he's leaving again. what is a dreamer? how'd he get his keyblade? what the heck is going on in this insane world? come on in and find out, as you follow sora, riku, musouka, xonic, draco, eagle, ray, DF, Christina
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of the soul Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora shivered as he looked at the place. Donald and goofy shivered too. The kid tagging along with them, Musouka, looked at it with wonderment and happiness lighting up his eyes. It was barren, windswept, and cold. Most of the ground was covered in snow. The ground itself was just rock. Huge formations of ice loomed up from the ground. Smaller croppings of ice dotted the hills of stone.

"What is this place?" asked Sora as he turned to **Musouka. **

**"Home." Musouka, or dreamer, began walking forward. But just as he did so, heartless, neoshadows, sprang up. **

**They swarmed toward Mu, even as he stumbled back. They jumped and leaped, slithering, it seemed like, over the ground like a thousand shadows cast by the sun behind moving people, but they were so much more than just that. **

**Sora barely had time to register them and draw his Keyblade before a windstorm sprang up, turning into a cyclone that tore through the ranks of the neoshadows, and left frozen forms of ice in the places the neoshadows had been. **

**Mu looked back, behind Sora. Sora looked there too. Donald and goofy spun round. A man, one man, in a white cloak and hood, stood behind them. Many symbols and designs were on his outfit, most prominent a wolf's head image on his chest. Grays eyes stared out from under the hood. In his hand, held straight up and down, was a double ended lance nearly as tall as he was. **

**"You're back. Why? And how?" the words were directed at Musouka. He ignored Sora and co. completely.**

**Musouka didn't answer right away. So Sora did. "Who are you? And how do you know Musouka?"**

**"Trespassers shouldn't speak so without first introducing themselves. I'll let Musouka introduce me, since he didn't see fit to do so before now. And then you tell me what those creatures were. And how you got here."**

**Mu's mouth opened and closed several times before he spoke. "Wind-sama. I, I, I had to come back. To warn you."**

**"About those creatures? What did you do?"**

**Here Sora interjected. "He didn't do anything! He just showed up, lost and afraid. And that isn't what he wanted to warn you about. Why'd you banish him for nothing! He found some weird ring, so you just up and banish him from your whole world?"**

**"I did not speak to you child, but since you can't seem to keep quiet, I will let you explain what those creatures are, and what this warning is. As for my actions, didn't Musouka tell you? He chose to leave. We did not cast him out."**

**At this, Sora turned round. Goofy, however, spoke first. "Gawsh, is that true Mu?"**

**"Yes. When you jumped to that conclusion, I didn't get a chance to correct you. And then I was afraid you might not take me back here if you knew I chose to leave." He averted his eyes. "I'm sorry."**

**Sora, mouth slightly agape, shivered again, the fact of the cold suddenly returning to him with far greater intensity. But there seemed a malice behind it. He fell to his knees, the cold weighing him down greatly.**

**The stranger, he whom Mu had called Wind, looked with a slight evidence of worry on his face at Sora. Then with suspicion, caution, at the place about them. "This is not the best place to talk. There is some fell spirit in the air. Come, we will go to the village."**


	2. dreamers

Dreams of the Soul chapter 2

"Better? Then let us begin." They were seated inside a tent with fur floors, and a roaring fire in the center. There was a table at one side, at which nearly all sat. The stranger from before, now introduced to Sora and Co. as Cody Windine, and "The North Wind" sat next to a large wolf, which seemed barely awake. Only Sora, Donald, and Goofy seemed nervous with the wolf around. The others simply accepted its presence, and showed the same reverence to it that they showed to Cody, as that is what he had asked to be called during the private discussion. Also present where Musouka, Sora and Co., and two tribal elders. "Please start with the name of the creatures out there. And tell us what they were. We have not encountered their like before."

Sora answered. "They're called heartless. They are what is leftover when someone loses their heart to the darkness. They are those without hearts. The one's you say are a more powerful form of base of all heartless, Neoshadows. Shadows are the basic, and weakest, heartless."

"I take it then that heartless are not very strong at their most basic stage. I exerted what amounts to no effort to destroy those things."

"Well, actually, there are lots of stronger kinds. The real problem is that there are so many heartless. Thousands, millions of them."

Here Donald added, "Yeah, they never seem to stop coming. We can take em, but there are just so many. And all their hearts go to Kingdom Hearts when they are destroyed by the Keyblade."

At the words Kingdom Hearts, one of the two elders had sat straight in his chair and leaned forward attentively, a surprised look upon his face. When Donald finished speaking, with the word Keyblade, he had practically flown out of his chair and onto his feet. "The Keyblade! What do you know of it? How do you know of Kingdom Hearts?!?"

Sora grinned rather sheepishly and looked at Mu. Goody spoke up. "Well Gawsh, Sora is The Keyblade master."

The Elder nearly fainted. The other caught him. Cody spoke this time. What is the Keyblade, and how do you come to be the master of this weapon, that has so terrified the esteemed Elder Collivan. Also, Iceberg," here he indicated the wolf lying beside him, "Wishes to know if you have this Keyblade with you.

It was no one who was supposed to be in that room that answered. A rather hissing voice, with a strange Accent, answered, saying, "They Keyblade bees they weapon with thee power to both ssave the world, and destroy et. How he come to be ets massster, papss he con tell you in a sshort manner."

Everyone in the room whorled round at this, to find a man seated behind them, partly in the shadows. His face was something that might remind one of a snake, however, it struck no fear into one, despite the breathe of darkness on his breathe. The eyes were green, and he wore robes of blue, green, and black, with the sash that connected to a scabbard and sword, a katana, which was black and blue itself.

"Corim. It has been a long time." Cody spoke, his voice sounding warm, joyous, like when one greets and old friend they have not seen for a great length of time, perhaps because that is indeed what it was, the greeting of a long gone old friend.

"indeed, et hasss, my friend. But the catching up must wait. First, the Keyblade wielder musts sshow usss hiss sword, and tell usss hiss tale."

Sora stuttered for a moment, and then began his tale, interjected at times by Donald and goofy. He left out nothing, believe that if he did, it would be known, and not welcomed kindly. At the end of the tale, which including the meeting of Mu upon Destiny island, and their time together, including a visit to Hollow bastion, and eventually coming back here, to "The Land of the Winds," he brought out his Keyblade. The keychain upon it was the kingdom key.

Collivan stood up to examine it as it seemed to materialize in Sora's hand. He took it from Sora with great reverence. "The Fabled Keyblade, that which can both save and destroy all. I never thought to see it in my day. And you say there are two more out there? Incredible! And yet so terrifying, for if three Keyblades existence, perhaps it signals the end of all times. Certainly the appearances of so many powers seeking Kingdom hearts and the destruction of worlds can mean only that."

The younger elder, Selvin, said, "Perhaps it may also signify the coming of a new and brighter age. Must not a Dark time always proceed a brighter, happier time? That is how it has always been."

Cody, wishing to steer the conversation a little back on course, turned to face Musouka, who had yet to say a word. "Mu, please bring out your dreamer's ring. I know you still possess it."

Mu nodded, bringing forth from a pocket a strange ring. Set into it was a green gem, a peridot, which the silver like metal of its making rose to enclose it seemed. Upon one side was the design of a dragon. Upon the other side, an angel.

When the ring was brought forth, 1 thing happened to four different things. Cody's Lance like weapon, which we will shall call a lance for the sake of simplicity, began to glow with gray light and white and blue light, while Corim's sword exuded black, green, and blue light(yes, black light, just thing of it as swirling darkness coming from the weapon), the Keyblade shown golden, and The ring black and white. There was a sudden flash of Black and white, which momentarily blinded everyone, and then it disappeared. For a moment it seemed as if nothing had changed. Then all within saw that a blade had appeared before Musouka. It revolved slowly in the air for a few moments.

The blade was undoubtably a Keyblade, for it bore all the signatures of one, including something to represent the "teeth" of the key, and the ring for a keychain. The blade was not thick, nor was it very wide, though it was wider that it was thick. One side the Keyblade, the left side when the "teeth" pointed up, was an angel. That is too say, it was white, with a white angelic like wing, exuded light, and peace, and hope, and bore markings often associated with angels, strings seemed to run from tip to hilt, with two hands seeming as though they played upon the strings. An angel's face seemed sometimes to appear to be in the tip, the point of the blade. The blade was colored mostly in white on this side, with silver and blue highlighting it. The other side of the blade was like a dragon, with what seemed a dragon's wing, claws engraved upon its side, coming out slightly near the end, and part of the face of a dragon at the point, with red eyes. This side was black, and red, and gold. The most curious thing about the blade was that it was disproportional, that is, one side did not fit the proportions of the other, and even when one faced the blade head-on, and could see some of both sides. However, when looking from a single side, one could not see the other side at all, despite the disproportions. Certainly there was some mystery to this.

Even as the blade settled into the hands of Musouka, a thunderous explosion could be heard from outside, and screams echoed through the tent. All ran from the tent, save the wolf, who had ignored the blade completely and run even as the ring was brought out, sensing the danger before anyone else could.


	3. Battle

Dreams of the soul, Chapter 3 Battle

A swarm of Dusks was sweeping through the village. A man in a black, and gold, coat was standing tossing balls of some black metal at tents, and equipment, making it explode. The balls would zoom back to his hand after the explosion. He noticed instantly the charging wolf, and directed a swarm of Dusks in its path as he teleported a good bit away from the battlefield.

Iceberg charged in, batting dusks aside easily. His fur covered itself in spiky ice armor, which shredded dusks. Sora attempted to bypass the dusks along with Donald and Goofy, while Musouka charged, having never in his life, despite his quiet nature, backed down from a fight, in after Iceberg, alongside Cody. Corim disappeared into the shadows, to reappear on the other side of the dusks. Slicing through them on his way to the man in Black.

A swarm of Samurai appeared, with two dancers and a sorcerer as well, in front of Sora and Co. "Why is organization 13 here? I thought we beat them. I was sure they were gone!"

As the three of them begin battling through, Sora is caught by a dancer. The dancer throws him into the next dancer. He goes back and forth between the two. Musouka, having noticed the danger, attempts to reach Sora. However, he must now fight both Samurai and Dusk.

Musouka, Keyblade in hand, is swinging, striking, jabbing, flipping, making his way, or try to make his way, toward an isolated Sora. Sora, unable to escape and tiring quickly, is about to be tossed into a wall of cubes. Very dangerous cubes for obvious reasons. Mu, looking on, has finally reached some open ground. He charges, thinking he'll never make it. Sora gets thrown. "Sora, Hold on!" Musouka, some 20 meters away with about two seconds to get there, leaps off the ground swinging. The next thing the sorcerer nobody knows, it is being bashed by a very unusual Keyblade. That is the last thing it ever notices. Mu even manages to catch Sora, while still floating above the ground.

Donald and Goofy arrive, Cody, having finished off the dusks alongside Iceberg and Corim, also arrive. Musouka looks down at himself, floating. "Wow."

"Gee, Sora, He looks kinda like you in one of your forms," said Donald.

"I do? How am I floating? Which form?" Musouka comes up with a flurry of questions that are very unusual for him.

Sora answered him, "Wisdom and Final form let me float like that. You're doing it by the power of your Keyblade. You can move pretty fast like that. Just lean in the direction you want to go, and you'll go."

Mu nodded. Just then laughter shattered the short reprieve.

"What are you idiots doing, just standing around like that. Didn't even notice you were surrounded again?" The man in the black coat, which was almost like organization XIII's coat, save that it had both gold trim and gold chain, instead of black and silver, was standing very close, 6 black metal balls circling above him. About all of them was another swarm, a larger one this time, of Nobodies. Dusks, Dancers, Sorcerers, and Samurai composed the ranks. The man looked straight at the floating Musouka.

"So, dreamer, got a Keyblade I see. You know, you'd do pretty good in our Dream Family. You should join up. Don't hang with these weaklings."

Sora replied by saying, "Weaklings! We took out the whole of Organization 13! We aren't weak."

"Organization XIII were a bunch of Idiots who didn't know what they were doing. Any one member of the Dream family could have beat them blindfolded even if they came at him all at once. Well, What do you say, Dreamer, join us? Or die with these losers and their stupid wolf, duck, and dog?

Musouka said looked down, then said something under his breath.

"what? I couldn't here you kid."

Musouka looked up, light, both black and white, came from his eyes. "Wind-sama is not a loser. Iceberg-sama is not stupid. Corim is one of the greatest water warriors ever. Sora has faced more danger than I can count, all for the sake of his friends. That makes him anything but a loser. Donald and Goody aren't just a dog and Duck, they are the royal mage and knight, and my friends, and hero too. They are not losers. You will never call them that again."

Musouka grinned, the eyes upon the dragon side glowed, and a beam of red light fired straight at the man in the coat. He tried to block it with one of his metal orbs, only to watch it be incinerated. He barely dodge in time.

"Hey, hey, No need to go trying to kill old Xaltaire now, is there?"

"You have endangered everyone here. You treat my friends like they are garbage. You insulted Wind-sama, the man I have looked up to since I can remember. You will pay for that." Musouka, without further words, zoomed straight at Xaltaire, Slicing another orb in half. He swung, but missed and Xaltaire him him with an orb. He was engulfed in an explosion, but came shooting out of it after Xaltaire, seemingly unharmed. His clotheing, which Sora finally noticed was now a combination black and white, with the green shade the peridot edging and highlighting it, seemed to glow the three colors that composed it.

Sora turned to Cody. "North Wind sir, Could you and Corim take care of the Nobodies? Donald, Goofy, and I will go help Musouka."

Cody nodded, "I told you to call me Cody." He dashed off and into battle. Sora, Wanting to try and end this battle quickly, and seeing that Musouka's relentless pursuit and multiple hits were tiring the enemy greatly, decided to go for the quick finish. He activated Final Form, and Fenrir and Ultima appeared in hand as he flew into battle. Now attacked by two fast flying, heavy hitting Keyblade masters, Xaltaire was quickly beaten back.

Sora looked at Musouka. "I've got enough time for one more attack. I noticed you have some pretty good techniques. Hit him with your best, I'll hit him from the other side, and we should take care of him." Mu nodded, grinning.

Xaltaire had other plans though. "I'm, huh, not going down like this. You two are coming with me. Now take this!" His four remaining orbs began spinning about him, creating a cyclone of energy, which began drawing things into it. It grew larger by the second. Mu, for some reason, recognized the attack.

"Sora, back off! You can't take the hit and survive!" Sora nodded, and both turned to take cover, but just then his final form gave out. Donald and goofy appeared behind him. They'd never escape now. So Musouka did the only thing he could think of. He listened to a little voice in his head that said, "We can take it." He zoomed in and placed himself between Xaltaire and the three others just as the cyclone hit max and blew. When the dust cleared, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were completely uninjured. Musouka, blade held with the angel side facing Xaltaire's panting form, and going cross his body, also stood uninjured. In fact, he looked even better than he had before. His eyes were shining again, the one brown pupils now one black, one white. He grinned, and charged, Taking one slice at Xaltaire as he flew past.

"Damn. You're good kid." That was the last thing he said before he slumped over, fell to the ground, and was swallowed up by the darkness.

"Et sseemss he wass a Nobody. It alsso seemsss that you have ssome sstrange abilities, and a very strange Keyblade. Are you, by chance, one of those who are called Dreamers? Hmm? Certainly your name es indicative of thiss." He was seated on the ground less than five feet from where Musouka now stood. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Musouka stared at him astounded.

Cody came up. "We have long thought he may be. And yet, he can't be, for they have no hearts, and are as nobodies, but he has a heart, so how can he be one?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived. "Gawrsh, Mu, Your pretty strong."

"Yeah, almost as good as Riku. "

Mu had apparently come out of his shell at some point in the battle. He was no longer quiet or shy, it seemed. Brought out of his astonishment by the comment, he turned, grinning, to face Sora. "Almost as good as Riku? Right now, I could take on both him and you at the same time and whip you both too. Almost my ring."

Sora clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm just messing with you." Turning to Corim, he asked, "What were you saying just before we arrived."

Mu answered for him, confidence growing by the second. "They believe I am one of the beings known as Dreamers. Those borne from Nightmares, that have no hearts. Both my name, which I gave myself, and the fact I not only found, but can touch and user this ring," here he indicated the ring that was his keychain, "should mean that. Cody, and the other Winds, and Corim too, have faced them before, and only they can use these dream rings. But all four Winds, and the elders, and several of the others that traveled with The Winds, Believe I have a heart. Because I do not act like a Dreamer should."

Goofy spoke up with an idea. "Ya know Sora, Maybe Master Yen Sid could tell us something. He knew about the Nobodies."

Sora turned, as did the others. "That's genius Goofy!"

Donald spoke now. "But the king needs to be told about these dreamers. And that the nobodies are still around. We should return to the castle and tell him."

Corim spoke. "You, and Goofy, sshall inform your king of thass matter of the dreamerss, while I shall go with Sssora and Musssouka to see this Yen Sssid. I have heard many thingsss about him, and wissh to meet hem."

"I will tell the Winds, and send messengers to find Crystal, Mars, Markus, the Razors, and Change and Chance so they can know. Corim, once you have spoken to Yen Sid, At least send back a message informing us of all you learned. I doubt you, Sora, or Musouka will actually be able to return right away."

Sora and Musouka nodded. But Donald had to ask, "But there's only one gummi ship, we can't go to the King and Yen Sid at the same time."

Cody answered. "Corim will take them through the portal. It should be able to take you straight to the world Yen Sid is on. Twilight town right? It won't take you straight there unless the gate happens to come out right at his location. Still, it will bring you close, and maybe you can catch up with some of your friends."

"Aw, alright."

The group went back to the village and helped clean up for a little while. Then, having gathered what they would need while they cleaned up the damage from the attack, they went their separate ways with a short farewell.

"Come, thee portal ess near." Sora and Musouka followed Corim off, away from the village, and into an adventure like nothing before.


	4. Twilight

Dreams of The soul chapter 4

Twilight

"Sorry I'm late guys. My mom made me clean dishes."

"Jeez, Pence. Your mom is always making you clean dishes. We're gonna be late for the struggle tournament!"

"Oh calm down Hayner. You'll get there in plenty of time."

"Well, yeah, maybe. Say… hey what the hell!" Hayner jumped back, along with Pence and Ollete. A circle of blue energy had appeared within the center of the "Usual Spot." The energy swirled round and round, and then three figures, one kneeling it seemed, appeared and coalesced into three people. Hayner, Pence, and Ollete jumped back another step. Then Hayner took a half step forward.

"Sora?"

Sora looked up, right at Hayner, realizing he was there for the first time. "Wha, Hayner! Pence! Ollete! What are you doing here?"

Pence blinked, then crossed his arms. "We always hang out here. What are you doing here, and who are they?" here he indicated Corim and Musouka, the two that had arrived with him through the portal.

"Huh? What are you.., oh. I guess this is the Usual Spot huh? Oh, and this is Musouka," He pointed at Mu, then switched to Corim, "And this is Corim."

"Hi. You're Hayner then? I heard you were pretty good with a struggle bat." Musouka smiled, his strange black and white eyes shining with warmth.

Hayner started at those eyes for just a second, then smiled and held out his hand. "Actually, I'm the current champ. I'm not just pretty good. Speaking of which, come on, the next tournament starts tonight. There are a bunch of new contestants, and they seem pretty good. This Xonic kid is supposed to have wiped out Seifer. Let's go!"

Sora checked with Corim, who nodded. "I've wanted to see this "Struggle" tournament since I heard your story. I think Yen Sid will not mind that wait."

They charged off to the sandlot for the tournament.

Hayner's first match was against a kid named Draco. Seifer was Facing the Xonic kid in the next match.

Hayner actually had a pretty hard time with this one. He charged, he twirled, and he leaped, but he couldn't quite hit the kid. Inside of 30 seconds, Hayner had lost half his orbs, the other guy had half Hayner's orbs. Then Hayner pulled a fast one, and landed a solid blow. He followed it up with a slash, then a second, a jab, then and uppercut, and not only knocked off some orbs, but actually regained all of his, and then some. After that first strike, he lost a few more orbs, but the clock barely beat Draco to the punch, and just as he was about to knock off enough orbs to take the lead, time ran out. He and Hayner shook hands, then he walked off toward a kid in a black jumpsuit.

It turned out that was Xonic. Xonic walked onto the platform while Sora, Mu, Pence, and Ollete were patting Hayner on the back and saying things like, "Way to go Hayner. Gee, that was Close. He almost had you. Way to show em!"

Seifer walked onto the platform. He sneered at Xonic, and then Proceeded to get his rear handed to him. This is where the problem started. Corim noticed it first, a disturbance in the air. He Put his hand on Mu's Shoulder, leaned down, and whispered in his ear, "Be warned, there iss ssomething amisssssssss."

Mu nodded, and nudged Sora and told him and Hayner both. Just at about that time Somebody hit Sora from behind, stabbing him in the arm while he was at it. The Strange thing, which wore a cloak just like Xaltaire, jumped on the Stage and charged at the Combatants. Xonic and Seifer both jumped back, and the little Thing leaped all the way on to the top of a building in one bound. There it turned and danced around.

"See, see! I did it, I did it. I stole the keychains, and the power. Not all the power, no, but some, some! I did, I did! See!" he held out a set of keychains in his hand, all of which had come from Sora's pockets, and danced round gleefully.

"Hey give those back! And what did you stab my arm for?" The wound did not bleed. Instead, a strange energy flowed out for a bit, then seemed to disappear, only to appear again round the Dagger in the Theif's other hand.

"I did both because I was told too. I am the Great thief, Irubexin. You can't catch me! Never see them again, no you won't. Scatter them to across the worlds I will! See? They go now! Go, Scatter cross the Worlds!" With that command, the Keychains glowed, and disappeared.

Mu turned to Sora. "did he get them all?"

"yeah, even took ultima, which was attached to the Keyblade. I just have the Kingdom Chain left. Hey, what the!?" As he said that, two keychains appeared in his hand, Bond of Flame, and oathkeeper.

"A gift from Kairi, namine, Roxas, and Axle, I think." It was Corim who spoke. "Both are linked to Each in a way, are they not? Especially Roxas?"

Sora, Silent for a moment, nodded. Hayner, Pence, and Ollete, forgotten for the moment, just stared, with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about? And what is going on?" asked Hayner.

"yeah, what are those? What do they have to do with Kairi, and why do I feel like I've heard the name Roxas before?" this from Ollete. Pence stayed silent.

"Hey, are you just going to ignore me? After I Stole your power and your keychains? Some people you are! Sheesh, what else do I have to do for attention, call heartless and nobody down on the crowd? Then fine, I will! Come one boys, get em!"A large number of Dusks, and Gamblers appeared, along with a kind of Nobody that shall be refered to as Thief in the singular. It had a small body, small hands, and seemed fast. It would twist and bend like a dusk, but the hands seemed to steal a little bit of people when it touched them. One hand carried a long thin knife. Shadows appeared as well.

The heartless swarmed at the crowd. Seifer and his gang tried to get in the way, but were knocked down right off. Struggle bats were no good against the creatures. Xonic didn't move from his spot, but instead guns appeared at his wrists, that fired lasers at the Nobodies. Draco, on the side, pulled out, of all things, a Keyblade, and charged into the swarm. The two combined their power to beat back the heartless around Seifer. Mu, not waiting for Sora, had already charged in and was wreaking havoc among the Theifs, who could not seem to escape him. The shadows too met their end at on his Keyblade.

Sora turned to Hayner, Pence and Ollete. "Stay here, and don't let them touch you. Struggle bats won't work on them."

Sora charged in. Corim had appeared in the middle of the group of nobodies closest to the crowd, and his katana wreaked havoc there. He also used a new attack, one that hurled water at the nobodies. When it hit, they steamed, and burned, and more than one appeared to melt.

Unfortunetly for Hayner, Pence, and Ollete, they were not ignored, nor was Hayner willing to back down. When two dusks came after them, Hayner charged in. "You aren't getting close!" he shouted at he swung his struggle bat. It did not good, blows that should have landed were avoided. Blows that did land, passed right through. He was hit and flew back into the arms of Ollete and Pence. The dusks charged. Hayner stood, and tried to block. "No you don't!" he shouted, then a light flashed. When it disappeared, Hayner also was holding a Keyblade. This Keyblade had the hilt of a kingdom key, but the blade was more like an enlarged struggle bat, even the color, and the teeth were actually an axehead. Hayner parried a strike, the lashed out with the blade without a thought, bashing the Dusk to the side. He whirled and hit the second dusk, this time with the axe blade, and cleaved through it, destroying it. He leaped and hit the second dusk, taking it down too.

Hayner wasn't the only one to get a new weapon. Seifer had what looked like a gunblade, And rai had a weighted staff. Fuu and vivi also appeared to be fighting again, though with what, Pence could not tell. The little thief danced in rage atop the roof as the Many warriors shredded the ranks of the heartless and nobodies. Then he had to stop dancing, since it is very difficult to do so with the blade of a katana at your throat. Corim grinned down at him.

"I have you now, My leetal thief."

"Actually, ya don't! Hee hee hee hee!" He vanished in a flash of light, only to appear on the platform again. He waved, saying, "Bye bye, nice to steal from you!" and leaped into a portal of darkness.

Sora and Mu ran over. Xonic, Draco, Corim, and Siefer's gang also arrived. Hayner was the one to speak. "Well, that was interesting" As he grinned and put his hand to the back of his head and rubbed.


	5. Yen Sid

Dreams of the Soul chapter 5

Yen Sid

"See, see mistress? I did it! I stole the chains, and some power too! See? Did you see!?" Irubenix hopped about happily, excitedly, as a women in a the same coat walked up.

Smack! Thump! She rained down two blows on the little thief being. Then she removed her hood. "you little idiot! I told you not to call heartless or nobodies! You were just supposed to steal the stuff, then leave."

"I'm sorry, mistress, I'm sorry, please forgive Irubenix. Please mistress!"

"don't mess up again. I am dealing with such idiots here! Ajax!" She waved her hand in a dismissive manner at Irubenix as a black man with extreme short hair, one gold earring, and the same coat as herself appeared, kneeling, before her. "Follow them. Keep out of site, don't get caught. If you do…" She left the statement unfinished.

"Yes, Maam. I'm on it." He smiled in a happy, but comic, manner, then vanished.

"so that's the story. Please say no one has questions." Sora was a little out of breath. At the moment, no one was smiling. Then Hayner lit up, holding forth his Keyblade.

"So this is a Keyblade? I wondered what one looked like. I like it." He grinned as he held it up so that the sun shined off it.

"Whatever losers. I'm not saying I believe you, but I do know I'm staying here to watch the town. You guys go do whatever you like. And take that "Keyblade" with you, if these heartless creatures are really after it." Seifer crossed his arms, turned, and walked off with his "Disciplinary committee" following after him. Xonic and Draco didn't move. Draco looked at Xonic, who, after a moment, gave a grudging nod.

"Xonic and I are coming with you. We want to find out more about our Keyblades, and what's going on. This could threaten lots of people, not just Twilight Town.

Corim didn't even give Sora or Mu chance to ask before giving his opinion. "Good. We have losst what element of sssurprissse we had by thisss battle. Now, ze more there are, ze better it is. Not to mention, I wish to know now why so many keyblades have appeared."

Mu looked right at Hayner, still holding his Keyblade. "Hayner, come with us. We could use your help, and maybe you could learn a few things. Plus it's a chance to see all the different worlds out there. Take a shot and go for it."

Hayner looked surprised by the offer. He nervously looked back at Pence and Ollete. "Go for it Hayner. We don't mind."

"yeah, go see the world. We can help Seifer's gang watch the town while you're gone, and we'll have a welcome back party for you when everyone comes back from saving the universe."

"Thanks guys." Tears started to streak down Hayner's face as he smiled. No one mentioned it, knowing what he'd say.

"So," said Mu, looking round at everyone: Draco and Xonic, Corim, Sora, Hayner, Pence, and Ollete. "Shall we go?"

"Firsst, how do we get to this yen Sid's tower again?" Corim asked, looking straight at Sora.

"Uh, I guess we have to go take the train."

Xonic and Draco, looked at each other, grinned, and started running. "Last one there has to run in circles screaming 'mommy!' for five minutes!"

Sora looked at Musouka. "I don't want to run in circles screaming mommy for five minutes." Mu nodded in agreement.

"hey, you two are in last place, better get running!" both turned to see Hayner racing off followed by pence and Ollete.

Musouka took off running, and passed Hayner, pence and Ollete, out of the Sandlot, then tailed Xonic and Draco till the Station was in site. He beat both by about a second. Sora arrived next, with Ollete then Hayner following. Pence arrived last. He looked at all of them, sighed, and started running. Corim appeared, and stopped him.

"Firsst, I am lasst. Seecond, We have should go while the station remains open. Third, I do not feel like running in circles ssscreaming "mommy" for five minutes." Everyone laughed, even Corim a little.

They entered the Station, and walked onto the platform. The train came in just as they reached the spot. Everyone was a little solemn as they began stepping aboard. Hayner stayed back, Sora and Mu stayed back too because of him.

"Um, uh, well, Bye?" Hayner smiled nervously. Ollete jumped forward and gave him a hug.

"Just go already. We'll be fine. Just make sure to have lots of fun, and take out some of those nobodies for us."

Pence just gave Hayner the Peace sign, then gave it to Musouka and Sora too. They grinned, and got on. Hayner stepped on, and waved. Pence and Ollete Waved back. "Go for it everyone! Get em!"

Many minutes later, but not a great many, 6 people stepped off the train and onto a tiny island of grass and trees floating in the midst of space. They looked about for a moment, then they all stared up at the Giant tower that dominated everything. The tower in which resided the Greatest Wizard ever known, the man that taught King Mickey himself, Yen Sid.


	6. Tower

Dreams of the Soul chapter 6

Tower

"Let's see. A key. That must be Sora. Next is a heart divided into black and white. I believe that is the young man Musouka. Hmmm, This next one is interesting. The Seat of Judgment, but his Sword is missing. The young man Hayner? Yes, that's it. Now, who is this?" Yen Sid poured over his crystal ball, looking at the images, symbols, of those destined to save the universe from this current Crisis. "a strange Cloak. Ah yes, the young man Xonic. A dragon. This one is Easy. Draco. A black serpent on Water? Corim. Next, a black heart? No, a heart struggling against the darkness within. Riku. Who's this? A purple heart? The red heart sought by two, that's Kairi, but I don't know the purple. Nor this Bird of Prey. A reborn being? A fused being? I do not know these signs."

He switched to a set of books, and began looking up each member identified one by one, and recording information. "Musouka. Black Hair, spiky, but shorter than Sora's. One eye is black, the other white. About 5'8". Wears clothes that have lime green symbols, is divided black, and white, with the designs on the white side being black, on the black side being white. Weapon: a Keyblade as yet unnamed. Good. Hayner… weapon: a Keyblade that has something to do with Judgment and his sword. Perhaps it is the reincarnation of Judgment's blade? That just might be it. The next, Draco. 5'6", with a blue and a red eye, and black hair. Average build and weight. Clothes include almost anything with a dragon, mostly t-shirts, shirts, and jeans. Weapon: absolution, a powerful Keyblade. Next is Xonic. The Dark blade, twin wrist guns, and a twilight mystery keyblade. Ex-leader of organization rogue retribution. I see, so he is _NOT _a nobody. Now, Corim. Most interesting. So he is connected to that young lady, and THAT young man. Greatest warrior of the Darkness yet living in the world of the light. He believes in the balance of light and dark, and will destroy any disharmony. Weapon: Misuto kurai(dark mist). A katana of both water and darkness. So that is his power. Very dangerous indeed."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "they will be here soon. They will have many questions. And I do not have all the answers. But, at least they shall not leave unprepared."

Sora led the way up the tower. Hayner and Musouka brought up the rear. Xonic and Draco followed Corim who was behind Sora. Unlike the previous visit, there were no heartless within the tower.

Sora reached the door to the study, and was about to knock. The door, however, appeared to have other ideas. There, behind his desk, sat Yen Sid himself. Everyone bowed once they had entered, at least after a moments hesitation. Sora spoke for them all. "Um, We came to ask if you could tell us about these Dreamer's sir, and the threat they pose."

Yen Sid, looked at each of them in turn, staring them in the eyes. Of them, only Xonic and Corim could return that gaze unflinching. It seemed only those who had walked in darkness and come out again could ever withstand THAT gaze. "I know what you seek, but I cannot tell you all the answers. I can, however, give you some information on yourselves you did not know, and something about the origin's of dreamers, just as I told you once of the origin's of Nobodies. Dreamer's are those born out of the nightmares of children, and those people, who are whole, that posses great strength of heart. They are often a sinister, or evil, reflection of someone much loved, admired, or sometimes those feared most by that person. It is those born of the minds of the strong hearted you need fear most."

He sat up straighter, and an image appeared of a creature, ethethral, that seemed to waver and float. which slowly revolved. "before I continue, you must also know of their counterpart, the dreamed one. A Dreamed one is a creature born of the good dreams of children, and only children. Dreamed one's have no physical body. They posses only a soul, and a heart. They are ethereal beings, who do good in the world, and are rarely seen. They posses much power for healing and good. However, if ever one loses its heart, it's soul will twist and corrupt, and die. its heart will create for itself a physical body, and become a heartless, and one of the great ones at that.. It will go forth seeking only to destroy It can only be destroyed, not saved, nor controlled. It seeks out the the person that gave birth to it by that person's dreams, and will try to destroy them. You have faced one before, Sora, twice I believe." The Image became the Heartless that Sora had first fought upon Destiny islands the day he received the Keyblade.

That image disappeared, and a new one took it's place, that of Xaltaire. "A dreamer is born from a Nightmare, as I said. They are created without hearts. They have great cunning, power, and intellect. Essentially, they are supremely more powerful than the nobodies that comprised organization XIII, in most cases. Though it would appear some are still not strong enough to defeat two Keyblade masters. Have I answered some of your questions?"

Mu stepped forward. "Sir. Am I a Dreamer?"

Yen Sid frowned, sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Musouka, you are a dreamer. You are also, I think, a dreamed one. You have a heart, and a physical body, and a soul. Ah yes, I had forgotten about your ring. You have heard it speak to you, yes?"

Musouka stopped short, his heart skipped a beat, and then, swallowing, he nodded. Sora, Hayner, infact all but Corim were shocked. "I heard it tell me what to do to block that energy cyclone attack. In my head."

"The ring you have is of the same kind that is used by all dreamers. It marks you undoubtedly as a dreamer, for a ring such as that, only a dreamer or dreamed one could even touch, and only a dreamer could wield it. Each ring is a different size, shape, and color, and posses different markings. Each ring is unique to the dreamer. And, each ring is what gives that dreamer its power, its weapon. Each weapon is as unique as the ring, an is usually a reflection, not of the dreamer, but of whoever made the dreamer. Your weapon is a full fledged Keyblade, containing within itself the power to save or destroy the world. Just like Sora and Riku's blades. In fact, my theory is that you are a combination of a dreamed one, and a dreamer, created by the two of them. How, I do not know. I do not even know how the power of the heart of a child, or of a any heart, can create a dreamed one or a dreamer, or why it does so, only that it does."

He turned to look at Hayner, Xonic, and Draco. "While we are on the subject of keyblades, some of you will be wondering about your own blades. First I must inform you that you do not posses keyblades in the same category as the blades of Sora, Riku, Musouka, or young King Mickey. Your keyblades are of the kind that has thus far once before been wielded, by a young girl named Kairi. Her Keyblade was a reflection of herself, and was created by the will of her heart to fight and protect those she loved. Riku used the power of darkness to bring it forth into this world and reality. Having happened once, it was a much simpler matter for the 3 of you. Your keyblades, created by the strength of your hearts, are the truest weapon of your heart, made for you that you might accomplish the purpose in your heart. They do not posses the power to save or destroy the world on their own, and only you have the ability to wield them. I believe a few other people also have such keyblades, I must add." He turned to Hayner, looking at Musouka out of the corner of his eye. "Hayner, do you know the name of your Keyblade?"

Hayner was surprised by this question. "Its name? I, uh, I don't know. How do I find out? Do you know?"

Yen Sid smiled, shaking his head. "You must look inside yourself. The name is there, you need only find it."

Hayner blinked, scratched his head, and called forth his keyblade. He looked at it intensely, then scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Tokoyonokuni. The word means both heaven and hell." It wasn't Hayner that spoke. It was Musouka. "that is the name of my blade. But not the only name. it is also called Balancer. Tokoyonokuni balancer. That is the full name."

Everyone but Hayner looked at Musouka. Yen Sid spoke. "ah, good, I was hoping you too would find the name of your blade."

"I've got it!" Hayner's yell startled everyone. They looked back at him. "The name, I know the name! Sabaki! It means Judgment. I don't know how I know that, but I do!"

Yen Sid nodded again, smiling. "good, to know the name of the blade is to be able to unlock its power. Now, there is one last matter to address. Sora, your power was stolen, wasn't it? Along with your keychains?"

Sora held the spot on his arm where he had been stabbed when this was brought up. Then he nodded, bringing out his three remaining keychains. "I got back two of them. Bond of Flame, and oathkeeper. Corim said it had to do with the bonds between namine and roxas, kair and me, and axel and roxas. Or really, that's what I think he meant." He looked at Corim, who nodded.

"It does. The bond between namine and roxas and Kairi and you is what brought Oathkeeper back to you, because it represents that bond, that promise. It is the bond between roxas and axel, the only true friendship I have ever witnessed between nobodies, something that shouldn't have been possible for those who have no emotions, that brought back Bond of Flame to you. Use both well. As for the claim of power stolen from you, I believe you noticed it was true when you fought the Nobodies in Twilight town?"

Sora nodded. "yeah, my combos were shorter, like I didn't have the skill to pull off one more move before the finisher, I got hit easier, it hurt more, and I didn't hit as hard."

Yen Sid nodded understandingly. "it stole from you your experience in combat, the growth of your years. You may regain some of that, including extending your combinations again, throughout the coming journey. I suggest you go to Radiant Gardens next. I do not know who it is, but I believe there are people there who you must find, that will join you on this journey. Unlike before Sora, you almost alone in this fight. All together, you will be very strong."

The 6 talked with Yen Sid for a while more, then, paying their respects, all left. No one, not even Yen Sid, had seen the shadow watching and listening. Ajax grinned as he sent his report back to his boss.


	7. The Book

Dreams of the Soul, chapter 7

The book

When the 6 reached the bottom of the tower, one of the 3 good fairies appeared. "hold on a moment dears, Master Yen Sid has a few more pieces of information for you. If didn't want to tell earlier, because he believed that you were being watched, but he is now sure that for the moment, no one is listening. Here dear, he wants you to have this. Read it and pass it around. It contains some information and instructions for you. Well, tataa!"

Sora, took the book, and opened to the first page. It read as follows, 'first Sora, you can still use your forms even without Donald and goofy. I believe you are strong enough to do so. You will discover how as you journey. Musouka, you also have forms. You are made in part of Riku's perceptions of Sora, and so share similarities, such as forms, with him. You also share the darkness with Riku. Be warned of this. Finally, the following pages contain symbols, each representing a member of your party or someone close to you. There are 12 symbols. That means that there are 6 more people to find. The book will glow when you meet one. Open to the page glowing to discover their symbol.

PS take the portal in the base hall to Radiant Garden. Corim should be able to open it. I do not know precisely where you will end up.'

Sora cheered up greatly, though he was a little confused, and passed the book round to the others so all could read. As each received the book, their symbol lit up. When corim received the book, it grew dark, seeming to suck in light. He handed the book back to Sora.

Corim walked to the middle of the floor, and drew his katana. Then he stuck it in the ground in the center of the floor, and grasped the hilt. "everyone must hold onto me or one of the others. All of you that can, invision Radiant Garden in your minds." The floor lit up, glowing, and they are disappeared.

Christina looked down as something started glowing. The generator room energy was spiking. A circle appeared on the floor. She ran off to get Aereth.

Musouka looked around. It looked like a generator room. All six of them stared around.

"It's the generator room. We're at the study! Hey, maybe you can all meet Tron! Come on!" Sora took off for the elevator, but just as he was about to reach it a guy in an organization XIII coat appeared from above, and held out a long sword in an en guard position. The book glowed. Sora reached in and pulled it out, looked at the guy, looked at the book.

A voice came from above. "Ray, stand down. Aereth says he's a friend."

The hooded figure relaxed his posture, but didn't lower his sword. "Ray, Stand down now. That's an order. If you want to stick with me, you'd best start following them."

Another guy hopped down, then the elevator opened and Aereth, a younger girl, and sid walked out. "Well howdy! Long time Sora. Who're the friends?" they walked up and stood behind the other two. The unknown man nodded at them. He was wearing a long blue coat, and he had holsters at the hips. He wore tight sleeves that seemed to conceal something.

Sora smiled and waved to aereth, then turned round and introduced his six companions. "This is Draco. That's Xonic. He's Hayner, you know Musouka, and this is what amounts to our guide I guess, his name is Corim."

Corim, silent, nodded. Hayner smiled and brushed his hair back with his hand, Xonic and Draco eyed each other, then the younger girl, and Mu just smiled.

The book glowed more insistently. Infact, three pages were glowing. "um, just a sec." sor opened to the first page, a person emerging, looking like new, from something. The next page was a bird of prey. The last a purple heart. "Uh, anyone of you understand any of these symbols. It's kinda important." He passed the book to Christina, who had walked forward.

"I'll take it. So, your Sora?" She asked as she took the book. The first two glowing pages ceased their glow. Only the purple heart continued to glow. "well, I get this feeling like I know it, but, I don't understand it. What does it mean?"

Mu spoke. "well, those symbols represent each of the people that are supposed to go with us on this adventure. I'm the symbol of a black and white heart. Your symbol is the purple heart. One of the others is a bird of prey, and the last is, well, we aren't sure if it's a new born being, and reborn being, or what."

The unknown man stepped forward. Ray followed. "my name is Eagle. An Eagle is a bird of prey. I'm guessing I'm your man." He took the book and his belief was confirmed. Ray looked down at the book, and the last symbol started glowing a little.

He took it when he noticed this, and he found himself staring at the final symbol. "I guess I'm number 3. cool."


	8. Digitize

Chapter 8, Digitize

Chapter 8, Digitize

"Come on you lot, we should take this to old Merlin." Sid said as he motioned with his hand and set out.

Xonic and Draco caught up to and started chatting with Christina. Corim walked at the back of the group with the man Eagle. Neither said a word, yet much seemed to pass between them. Ray started chatting with Sora, Hayner, and Mu. Aerith walked up next to Sid. They ascended the Elevator, but when they passed through the computer room, Sora jumped to the computer.

"Hey Tron! It's Sora! How ya doin?!" Cid mumbled to himself as Sora called over Mu and Hayner, and Christina walked up to. Xonic, curious, walked up and stood next to Christina. Sora asked Tron to look up information on Dreamers and the Dream family, and when he did, something happened. That those at the terminal didn't see.

The Transporter activated. Ray was the one who noticed. "Look out!" He grabbed Draco, who had just walked up next to Xonic, and pulled him back. Eagle and Corim jumped forward and shoved Christina and Hayner out of the war. Xonic, Sora, Musouka, Eagle, and Corim were caught by the transporter and digitized.

They appeared about 5 feet above the floor of the game grid and fell down. They picked themselves up. Everyone except Sora appeared to have more or less exactly what they usually wore on, just with circuit lines running through it.

Sora looked around. "What's going on? I thought tron had control of the computer."

Xonic spoke up a little mockingly. "looks to me like he didn't."

Just as he said this a man in black coat appeared. He grinned, and spoke. "Hi, make me a Sandwich." Then he snapped his finger and Strafers appeared. They attacked. A couple of Neoshadows also popped up. They attacked.

Musouka waded in, alongside Xonic and Sora. Xonic was using his Keyblade, and a large black blade. Eagle and Corim stood not exactly back to back. Each covered for the other, having little trouble.

Musouka grew angrier and angrier as he fought. Why is this guy doing this? Who does he think he is? We don't have time. We need to go. As he thought this two things were happening, though no one noticed the second. One was that the guy was laughing. The other was that the book in Sora's pocket glowed. Mu noticed the laughter. This just made him angrier.

"This is funny!" he shouted. The laughter increased. "That's it! You are so getting pounded!" Mu charged, ignoring the heartless coming at him. Or more correctly, he didn't see them. Then they were on him, but he didn't notice. Instead, he just seemed to explode in rage. Everything stopped. Suddenly, the whole place was split down the middle. Musouka was at the center, all split, by light and dark. And the dark took over, seeming to consume both the angel side of his Keyblade, and his clothes. He swung his Keyblade. It was nowhere close to the weird guy, but it didn't matter. The shockwave ripped through heartless, the floor, and nearly through the wg. He barely dodged. He grinned and laughed. Musouka was still floating, or at least it seemed so. The major difference was that he hadn't had a wing before. Now he had a great, black, leathery wing coming out his left back, near the shoulder blade (think cloud/sephiroth style). He charged again, but he seemed to have lost a little speed, or maybe it was agility. His power however, was exponentially greater. He fired his laser, except this time it was more a blast that just vaporized a large section of the floor and heartless. He relentlessly pursued the wg all over the place, but he just couldn't quite catch him. He was really getting exhausted. He slipped, and the wg changed tactics.

He charged. He never got there. Mu got him with and upswing that sent him flying. Xonic took the opportunity to deal the guy a painful double hit with his blades that sent him flying, or crashing, into the ground. The Heartless vanished. Xonic stood over the guy as Musouka walked up. "nice one Mu."

"Thanks, you too. Got him good it looks like." Musouka laughed.

Xonic joined him as Sora, corim and Eagle walked up. "yeah, I'd say so. Now then, whoever you are, why don't you tell us what you're doing. Hmm?"

Sora added, "And why can you control heartless?"

The wg got off his back, but didn't try to stand. "Alright. My name is Dark Fusion, call me DF. I'm the one that brought you here. I knew you'd try to find information about the dreamers, so I set up the transporter to bring you here when you did. I really only wanted Sora and Mu, you others just got caught as well. Why did I do that? Because you killed the Dreamer I was tracking. He might have led me to their base. But when I saw you lot take him out, I realized that I would need help to carry out my revenge, and you guys looked like just that sort of help. You wiped the floor with Xaltaire. I had never met anyone who could do that. So I planted a heartless listener spy on you." He summoned a tiny bug with the heartless emblem on it, that floated to him and sat on his palm. It had come out of Sora's pocket. "he let me hear everything you heard, including your talk with Yen Sid. When I heart about the forms, I thought maybe could help, and it would also give me a chance to meet you and gauge your strength personally. So I arranged this with Tron's help. I met him about 3 months ago when I was spying on Xaltaire. He tried to access the computer, and after he left, I snuck up to see what he had been looking at, but I got caught."

He looked over at Sora. "I can control heartless because the Dream Family performed a this weird cloning experiment on me, trying to make a perfect heartless copy. It didn't quite work the way they wanted to. So now I can control the lesser heartless, like Shadows, neo shadows, Strafers, bombs, things like that. But it depends on what I want them to do. Sometimes they won't appear, sometimes they won't obey. Still, I don't have trouble with normal heartless at least. Oh, yeah, there's another thing. Ah, there's Tron."

"Hi Sora, Musouka. Other Users. It is good to see you." Tron appeared on the game grid. "I've locked the game grid for a few minutes, so we can talk. There's a problem with the Dreamer data. It's been sabotaged. I can retrieve it, but not alone. There are a bunch of hostile program types, and the generator has been disabled. We'll need to clear the DTD, and Generator, as well as the Computer core."

"How'd it get sabotaged, and what's wrong with the Core and the DTD?" Asked Musouka.

"The Core is full of blank programs, and these strange white creatures I think were called Nobodies. The DTD is locked out till the core is clear, and there are a ton of enemies there too, same kind. The Generator has been taken apart, but it just needs the power blocks restored. More enemies there too. Too bad he didn't use all heartless, or this would be easy." This time DF was speaking.

"So, We need to split up to get it all done and keep each area secure until you can clear things, right Tron?" Eagle had spoken at last.

"Right. There are 7 here, so there will be two groups of 2, and a group of three. I know you and DF can handle computers, so you will both be in different groups. I'll go to the DTD first. I want Sora with me."

"I ssshall accompany Eagle."

"I'll watch DF with Musouka." Xonic.

"Right. The Pit cell console was destroyed, so we'll all have to go out through the I/O Tower. Common, I'll take us there, and then we're off."

Everyone disappeared in a beam of light as Tron warped them to the I/O Tower.


End file.
